Alek & Chloe - 5 Years Later
by Creative WriterXAnimal Lover
Summary: Takes place 5 years later after the finale. Valentina died, but Jasmine was saved in time and she took her mom's place as head of the San Francisco Mai. Alek and Chloe are together and married.
1. Prequel

ALEK & CHLOE - 5 YEARS LATER

Author Note: this is my first Nine Lives of Chloe King Fanfic, so please be nice. This fanfic takes place 5 years after the finale. Valentina died but Jasmine was saved in time and she took her mom's place as head of the San Francisco Mai. Alek and Chloe are together and married. They are also expecting their first child but there will be a twist. I do not own Nine Lives of Chloe King OR its Characters. Enjoy.

**PREQUEL**

Chloe thought back to those five years ago. The happy times she had with her friends Amy and Paul. The hard times when she discovered she was the Uniter and being hunted down by the Order. The challenges she overcame through training and tests with Alek and Jasmine who soon became more than just bodyguards, but friends. The hard times when Valentina died, Alek discovering a brother he never knew he had and me killing Brian and dying for the second time.

Jasmine survived but was in a coma for 4 months, Alek had disappeared, presumably to find out the truth about where he came from and how he has a brother and why he was working with the Order despite being a Mai. And me….I had to grow up, I told my mom everything-about who I was and what I was destined for. She took it pretty well all things considered. But with Alek gone and Jasmine in a coma I also had to take my rightful place as the Uniter and to lead the Mai. As a result I became distant from Amy and Paul. I was alone but I had to be strong.

I lead the Mai as I hoped Valentina would have wanted me too. I tracked around the world for newly transformed mai, I helped them understand who they were, taught them they way Alek and Jasmine had taught me. But I was constantly guarded. Especially, by those who Valentina had entrusted to me if anything were to happen to her. Even though I had come to trust them and befriended them, nothing was ever them same. I could only hope that Jasmine would come out of her coma and that Alek would return. Even though I still mourned for Brian especially because it was me who had killed him. In the end I had chose Alek but I still wonder if I was either just a phase or if I meant something to him because he never even said goodbye. And I never got to tell him how I felt. I just hope to Bastet that he is okay.


	2. Chapter 1

ALEK & CHLOE - 5 YEARS LATER

Author Note: this is my first Nine Lives of Chloe King Fanfic, so please be nice. This fanfic takes place 5 years after the finale. Valentina died but Jasmine was saved in time and she took her mom's place as head of the San Francisco Mai. Alek and Chloe are together and married. They are also expecting their first child but there will be a twist. I do not own Nine Lives of Chloe King OR its Characters. Enjoy.

**CHAPTER 1**

**Chloe POV:**

It was just like any other day recruiting new found mais' and hiding from the order. Except I swear as I had a close call escaping from one of the members from the order, I could've sworn I felt a presence following my in the shadows – a mai presence. A part of me had wished that it were Alek watching over me and making sure that I was safe but as soon as I had felt the presence it was gone. Now I was in my room at my mai home,which I had moved into shortly after everything that happened 5 years ago to keep my mother and friends safe. I had decided to drop from the grid and stay under the radar. I keep MY conversations with my mom, Amy and Paul very short and limited.

"Chloe are you in here?" – I heard Jasmine shout through my door.

"Yes I am." I shouted back

"It's time to get ready for the ceremony, once you're ready Kai and I will escort you to the ceremony ok?"

"Ok." – I answered

Ever since the Mais' and Jackals agreed to peace, Kai who had taken his father place as head of the Jackals had decided to become one of my bodyguards and confidante. And I agreed so that we could prove that Mais and Jackals can get along and work together, especially since we had many common enemies and would need each other support to help defeat them. Kai does have to return home every now and then in order to lead his own kind.

Today's ceremony was something Jasmine and I had come up with in order to introduce newly discovered mais to our pride and also help them get to know other mais that can help them with their trainings and transformations.

As I continued to get ready, my windows crashed open and with my claws extended I turned prepared to fight, but I was not prepared for what I saw before me.

"Alek." – I whispered

"Chloe." – he whispered back.

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger, feel welcome to give me some ideas of how you wish this story to progress.**


End file.
